


As Inhibitions Fade

by AlastorGrim



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is a little shit, Ghostlore, Halfa Headcanons, Hot Tub Sex, Let this boy sleep, M/M, Made Up Science, No Beta We Die Like Sarcastic Idiots, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Subtle But They're There, Teeth kink, That's A Thing Shut Up, They're Kinky Bastards What Else Did You Expect, Trans Danny Fenton, Underage Drinking, Vlad Masters Has a Fire Core, lots of kinks, scar kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlastorGrim/pseuds/AlastorGrim
Summary: Danny's had a rough day. In effort to find a place to relax, he sneaks into Vlad's mansion to make use of his hot tub. Vlad's never gonna know he was there....Totally not.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	As Inhibitions Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write hot tub sex but also include ghost thingz so, in other words--IT'S NAKED HEADCANON TIME BITCHEEEEESSS >:3
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! ❤

Danny was having a bad day. A terrible day, really.

He clutched his side with a grimace as he felt his ribs crack back into place from where Johnny had tail-whipped him into a building with his motorcycle, only exacerbated by that annoying shadow of his chasing after Danny to fling him into the concrete moments after. Johnny and his shadow were lower level threats nowadays, but that just meant that they got more creative since they didn't have the brute force to back it up when Danny came to 'rain on their fun'. Danny hadn't seen Kitty until it was too late, and then she was sinking her clawed nails into his back and distracting him long enough for him to drop the thermos and Shadow to steal it. 

That was the third thermos this week that he'd lost. At some point, his parents were going to start asking questions. That was a conversation he wasn't looking forward to. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. 

Lancer had assigned him another essay to make-up for the F he'd gotten on their last test, which Danny _had_ been making good time on, but given that his backpack had been incinerated that morning during his weekly fight with Skulker, he was now not only down an essay, but two of Lancer's books that he'd allowed Danny to borrow on the trust that he'd return them. So unless Danny thought putting a plastic baggy of ashes on Lancer's desk would go over well (it wouldn't), he'd have to break into his savings to go buy those two books back from the bookstore the next town over. 

So, yes. Danny was having a pretty fucking terrible day. 

He deserved a break, he reasoned as he flew down towards Vlad's mansion, eyes peeled for any of Plasmius's spy tech even as he turned himself invisible. And really, what better place to kick back and relax than Vlad Masters' own personal spa? Complete with the biggest hot tub Danny had ever seen in his entire life, a snack bar, and an cabinet of booze that was completely unlocked. 

Braving his (im)mortal enemy's house was totally worth it, at this point. Danny was at the end of his rope and honestly if he didn't find some way to just chill for a minute without ghosts breathing down his neck every other five seconds, he might just snap and go on one of those rampages his parents had been waiting for ever since Phantom had begun to make a name for himself. 

And sure, it was Vlad he was braving, but also--not really. Danny had once staked out Vlad's house and spied on him for an entire week when Dani disappeared off the face of the Earth for months on end, and he pretty much had Vlad's routine down to a T. 

Despite how big the Masters estate was, Vlad very rarely made use of all the rooms. There were four or five he frequented, not including the lab, but other than that the grandeur of it all seemed to be mostly for show. Just because Vlad _could_ , rather than any sort of want or necessity. Study, library, kitchen, bedroom, and very scarcely the ballroom. (Yes, Vlad had a whole ass _ballroom_. Like he lived in Victorian era England. Pretentious fuck.)

The point was, despite how lavish the pool room was, it was highly unlikely that Danny would be caught sneaking around in it. So he was going to get buzzed and relish in having a place to sit and soak and stretch out his sore limbs in that wasn't a glorified eyewash station.

Danny phased through the ceiling and landed lightly on the dark tile floor, looking around for a moment before turning visible again. The spa room was warm, and Danny found that when he transformed back to Fenton to toe his shoes off, the tiles were heated and misty beneath his bare toes. Humming a pleased tune, Danny stepped up to the jacuzzi and began to poke at the buttons and play with the untitled bottles of soap in a metal basket next to the tap until he'd filled the tub with a mess of fragrant soaps and blessed hot water. 

While the hot tub filled, Danny hopped up and snuck over to the liquor cabinet like a five year old to the cookie jar. He looked over Vlad's selection for a minute, trying to decide what he was in the mood for, before realizing that the only alcohol he was familiar with was beer, wine, and champagne. Spiked punch at a high school party didn't tend to vary much.

Danny perked up as he caught sight of something pink behind all the Cognac and Romanee-Conti, and reached in to pull out a bottle of strawberry vodka with a triumphant noise. He grabbed himself a glass and toted the entire bottle back to the now full tub. Danny had a high metabolism (if one could call it that) and he tended to be more resistant to toxins, i.e. alcohol, but he had no qualms about taking this bottle off Vlad's hands, given that the man probably had seven more like it scattered throughout his ridiculous mansion. If it took the whole bottle to get even a little drunk, then Danny would drink the whole bottle. What was Vlad gonna do? Kill him?

Snorting at his own joke, Danny shook his head and set his prize down by the tub and tugged his shirt over his head. He unclipped his binder with a sigh of relief and stripped the rest of the way before he could get blood on his clothes. Healing would've been faster in his ghost form, but he'd found that he couldn't really feel the elements while in his ghost form. Like his senses were a bit muted to make way for the other, more ghostly ones. 

Air whistled through his teeth as he sank into the water, mist that had nothing to do with ghosts passing through his lips as he sank into the warm embrace of the tub, just to the right side of uncomfortably hot. A bubble broke free from the foam at Danny's jostling, and he reached up idly to freeze it with the tip of his finger, eyes gone half-lidded as he leaned his head back and watched frost creep over the sphere until he could hold it in his palm like a snow globe. 

Danny hummed, settled more deeply into the water, and let it pop, raining bits of delicate white over his hair. 

Sliding down until the water was just below his nose, Danny closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to relax. The heat felt glorious on his bruises, the aches and stings receding into something far more pleasant as his ribs finished healing and the torn ligament in his shoulder mended. 

Danny traced absent hands over his body, mentally cataloguing his injuries as he lifted one to take a sip from his glass. Ribs were still bruised, bones bruises on his shoulder blades, right shin, and left forearm--maybe even a fracture there. Bruises across the lower half of his face from Johnny's bike, gouges in his back from Kitty's nails, sprained wrists from Shadow's tender love and care. Danny huffed and cracked an eye open to refill his glass.

Some days, he really wondered if this hero thing was really worth it. It certainly didn't feel like it.

But then he remembered his sister, safe and very unpossessed at home, and Sam, who was probably having a shitty dinner with her parents but at least her parents were still alive to have dinner with. Tucker wasn't a horrible goblin monster, Paulina wasn't a gluttonous dragon or the unwilling bride of Aragon. Danny was doing pretty well, he thought, if everyone he cared about was safe. 

"'It's your obsession, Danny Phantom,'" Danny murmured in a mocking serious tenor that sounded absolutely nothing like Clockwork. "'You cannot just change it once you get tired of it. Very few ghosts ever _want_ to'." He leaned his head back against the tiles and sighed. "Then most ghosts are fucking stupid, C-dubs. But, you knew that."

And yet, Danny was the one talking to himself. He could almost hear Clockwork laughing at him.

Danny scowled. 

Nope. Not today. No existential crises or cryptic words from the Master of Time. Just a bottle of strawberry vodka, a nice hot tub, and Danny. And, if he was feeling particularly daring, a damn _nap_.

Huffing out a breath that dislodged more bubbles, Danny tried his best to empty his mind and simply relax like he'd wanted to since his backpack got torched this morning. 

Only, as soon as he'd started to drift, the jets in the tub suddenly came on, hitting Danny in the back and making him yelp. Sitting up to look over the buttons near the side of the tub, he saw that nothing had changed. He hadn't accidentally touched anything. Danny bit his lip, brow furrowed. After a moment, he shrugged to himself. It was probably a timed thing. He'd enjoy it while he had it; the jets felt kinda nice in a sore, achey way, like pressing on a loose tooth. Danny sunk back into his bath with a sigh.

"Well. This is certainly a surprise."

Danny damn near jumped out of his skin, whipping his head up and around to look at the doorway where a half-dressed Vlad Masters now stood. He looked vaguely irritated, but mostly amused as he watched Danny splutter and turn a veritable tomato red. 

His hair was down from its usual ponytail, spilling silver over his shoulders and into his face as he tipped his head at Danny. He'd lost the suit, now dressed in only the unbuttoned dress shirt and blue briefs, a fluffy towel hung over his arm. Danny blinked and zeroed in on the pale, indented lines carved into Vlad's chest beneath the loose fabric, looking like a bolt of lightning had been etched into his skin. It looked a lot like Danny's. The one that started at the base of his spine and branched up his back in bracts of thin silver cicatrix. 

Portal scars. 

Danny swallowed hard. 

Wait. Scars. Scars, chest, towel, Vlad--

' _I AM FUCKING NAKED_ ,' Danny internally screeched in realization, ducking abruptly back down below the water until only his eyes could be seen. He was so, so glad he'd gone overboard with the bubbles.

Vlad stepped forward, one eyebrow raised as he padded slowly over to one of the massage chairs across from him, tossing his towel over it and then turning to look at Danny again. "To what do I owe," he began, pausing to glance at the pile of clothes next to the tap. "...the _pleasure_...of this unexpected visit, Little Badger?"

Well. At least Vlad didn't seem angry. But Danny could trust Vlad just about as far as he could throw him--wait, no, he slung Vlad around all the time. Bad metaphor. Danny shook his head and hesitantly rose up enough that his mouth was above the bubble froth. 

"Aha, I, uh," he began eloquently. "I w-was just--"

"Trespassing? Breaking and entering?" Vlad suggested in a vaguely bored tone as he shrugged out of his loose shirt and placed it neatly beside his towel. His gaze slid to the bottle of vodka sitting next to Danny's head. "Or perhaps just petty theft?" Danny sunk further under the water, ears gone red, and Vlad sighed. He swept his hair back over his shoulder, tucking a thumb into the band of his briefs. "Honestly, Daniel, I thought you were better than this."

Danny scowled. "Hey, it's not like you're any better Fruit--OH MY GOD!"

Clapping his hands over his eyes with burning cheeks, Danny let out a high, scandalized noise. Vlad chuckled as tossed his briefs on top of his shirt, highly amused. Danny squawked like some sort of dying penguin when he felt the water shift around him, sloshing as another body displaced it. Bubbles, thank God for bubbles.

"Oh come now, Daniel, don't be a prude," Vlad drawled. Danny peeked through his fingers to glare at him as the bastard reclined back on the lip of the tub and smirked. "I didn't imagine you to be so shy, Little Badger. We're both men, after all."

"Fuck off," Danny snarled, dropping his hands roughly to scowl at Vlad. He stoutly ignored the flash of pleasure that shot through him at the acknowledgement, shoving it down with a vicious sort of irritation. He did not need validation from his arch enemy, of all people. "You could've waited until I got out, you absolute _creep_."

Vlad chuckled and hung his head, giving it a doggish shake. "Why should I wait? You were so kind as to full the tub for me," he purred with a laugh at Danny's twisted up expression. "Really, Daniel, if you truly thought I would abandon my own pool just because you decided to make yourself at home in it then--"

Cutting off abruptly, Vlad's brow furrowed and he swiped some of the bubbles away from the surface on near him. His lips thinned and his eyes snapped back up to Danny, flashing briefly red. He shifted, gliding through the water towards Danny so quickly that Danny jumped.

"You're wounded."

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Danny yelped as he lashed out a leg to kick at Vlad's chest, keeping him firmly away from Danny's side of the tub. " _Personal space!_ It's none of your damn business what--"

A hand grabbed Danny's extended leg by the ankle and yanked, sending him under with a yelp and tugging him roughly across the jacuzzi. Danny flailed, arms pinwheeling as he struggled to get back above the sudsy surface, spluttering and coughing when he succeeded. He wiped soap out of his eyes and hacked up water, groaning at the sudden spike of soreness in his muscles. 

"You fucking _asshole_!" Danny roared, blinking his eyes open to glare blearily at Vlad's stupid face. Fingertips trailed up his calf and the back of his thigh, and Danny's breath caught in his throat.

They skated up the cup of his ass to the small of his back, trailing goosebumps behind them, until they brushed up against the gashes Kitty had left in his skin. Vlad's fingers pressed down searchingly against the deepest one, and Danny's back arched involuntarily as he hissed in pain. The bubbles sloshed and shifted with the movement, a few flying into the air and landing on Vlad's hair, dotting it like iridescent pearls. 

"Who--" Vlad began, before his jaw clicked shut and his eyes widened minutely. His face went blank. " _What._ "

"What do you mean 'what', you fucking Fruitloop, you're the one who grabbed _me_ \--" Danny abruptly cut himself off when he realized that the space around him had cleared, and the pinkened water was all that stood between him and Vlad's piercing gaze, which was zeroed in on the _worst place possible_. 

Danny went pale.

Vlad's eyes flicked up to him, then behind him to his clothes, then back down. His tongue dragged roughly along his bottom lip, more thoughtful anything. "...I had...suspected. There were signs, but I was never sure."

Danny abruptly went intangible and threw himself back across the tub, curling into a ball and seething. "Well I'm so happy I could confirm your suspicions for you," Danny hissed, acidic. "Nice to know I don't fucking pass."

"Daniel, it has nothing to do with your looks," Vlad said calmly. "I am talking about Danielle."

That gave Danny pause. "What."

Vlad leaned back against the lip of the tub, arms spread out on the tile behind him. He rubbed his fingers together, smearing Danny's blood between them, thick and crimson and faintly glowing with ectoplasm. "Do you know how cloning works, Little Badger?" When Danny didn't answer, Vlad glanced at him. "It takes the DNA from the original and recreates their physical form. Normally, the DNA would have to be inserted into a viable egg and grown from scratch, but I was...impatient. I had grown tired of waiting for you to join me and I wanted you, in your entirety, by my side. I circumvented the incubation period by using my inventions to craft the body in its 'final stage' , as it were, but it was hit and miss. The fact that you were half ghost made it even more difficult. The results were subpar at best, and disgusting at worst, as you no doubt saw. But Danielle was one of the first clones I attempted to create, and I started her incubation period before I got so impatient that I tried to speed it up. It worked, but it was still too slow for me, so I left her on the back burner and tried again hoping for instaneous results. Imagine my surprise when, a month later, I have a two year old little girl running around that is far more stable than the others. The wrong gender, of course, but closer than I'd come with any of the others."

Danny held onto the lip of the tub, frost slowly creeping out from beneath his fingers and spiralling across the tiles. He swallowed, unable to take his eyes off Vlad as he continued his story.

"So I tried again. Only, this time, I accelerated its growth even further than Danielle's by combining both methods to get the Prime Clone. But this clone was stuck in ghost form. 'Why' I wondered 'is the girl so much closer to the real Daniel? When everything else is done right, why was she the stable one? When she was the one with biological flaw?' I couldn't figure it out for the longest time. But I did start looking at you, paying more attention, comparing the two of you. Trying to see where I went wrong." Vlad's eyes glittered. "Now I know that nothing was wrong. Danielle is the perfect biological clone."

"Dani isn't _me_ ," Danny protested heatedly, an age old wound that had picked at him since he'd seen her resurfacing to try and swallow him once more. He squashed it down. He bared his teeth at Vlad, the frost spreading out from his hands spiking out in jagged, angry patterns. "She's not me. And I'm not her."

Vlad rolled his eyes like Danny had just proclaimed his undying love for the Minnesota Gophers. "Of course she's not you, you idiotic boy. I just explained this--she is identical to you _biologically_. Her core--her _soul_ is completely different."

Danny stared at him for a moment, then slowly reached out for his glass and downed it. He felt entirely too sober for this conversation.

With a distasteful look at the vodka bottle, Vlad continued. "She has no affinity for ice, or even fire, like myself." He glanced at Danny's hands, tracing the spirals of frost beneath his fingers with red eyes while raising his own hand, a pink flame igniting in his palm. "Her core sits firmly in the electrical category. A fairly standard ghost core--flickering lights, glitching screens, the like--but still notably different from yours. And since, from what I have been able to tell, our cores are intrinsically linked to our souls, this implies that Danielle has a separate soul to you. She is, at her core, a completely different person."

"And you haven't told me this before now because...?" Danny rasped, glaring at the glimmering bubble froth rather than at Vlad himself. His own eyes were bright and green, the glow of them reflected in the dwindling bubbles. 

"When would you have given me the chance?" Vlad replied drily. "This is the first civil conversation we've had in nearly a year. The last was the night before your sister left for college, and even that was hard to call _civil_."

Danny sneered, hands curling. "Oh don't act all innocent. You threw just as many veiled insults as I did--probably more. And you pushed Dad down the lab stairs!"

Vlad's eyes glimmered darkly, lip quirked. "Oops."

A deep flash of strangely muted fury darted through Danny's chest. His teeth felt sharper than normal in his mouth. Sometimes, being around Vlad was like being back in the portal. Being ripped apart and picked away atom by atom. 

He tipped the vodka bottle over his glass once more and began to chug it. 

"You might want to slow up on that, Little Badger."

"Why?" Danny snorted. He glanced at Vlad and glared when he found the older halfa eyeing the bottle like he might snatch it away. Before he'd consciously registered doing it, Danny had bared his teeth and hoarded the bottle against his chest, dragging it into the tub with him. He slunk to the side slightly, away from Vlad's challenging gaze. "It's not like I'm some lightweight."

"That's not the point, Daniel, though perhaps I should be more concerned as to how you, an underaged teen, know how high your alcohol tolerance is."

"I'm in high school, Vlad," Danny deadpanned, irritated and jittery. "There's nearly always someone spiking the punch."

One devastating brow rose. "Partying? Well, that would certainly explain your _grades_ , though I've always suspected that that has less to do with your attention span and more to do with your intellect, or lack thereof--"

Danny had somehow gotten from one end of the tub to the other, a hand pressed roughly against Vlad's chest as he slammed him back hard enough to crack the tub tile. Hair dripping into his eyes, Danny _snarled_ in Vlad's face, high and feral. "I am not in the mood to deal with your bullshit, Plasmius," he hissed, a hand creeping up to latch around Vlad's throat in the way the other halfa always held _him_. "And I've heard just about enough of your _suspicions_ today, so kindly shut the _fuck_ up."

"Oh, your temper, Little Badger," Vlad crooned. A flare of pink in the corner of his eye, and Danny barely dodged an ectoblast that would've sent him clear across the room. He grabbed Vlad's wrists in his other hand, lightning quick, and slammed them down next to Vlad's head, his own hands lighting up a toxic green in warning. Vlad hissed in pain at the feel of ectoenergy buzzing at his wrists, eyes widening as Danny shifted to loom over him.

"Not. In the _fucking_ mood. To deal with you," Danny managed to heave out after a moment. When had the room started spinning?

His knee slid forward in his disorientation, the hand around Vlad's throat slipping suddenly and forcing Danny to brace himself against Vlad's chest or faceplant in the water. He blinked slowly as he felt Vlad freeze up beneath him. Danny's eyes zeroed in on the jagged lines of white under his fingertips, and he absently noted that Vlad's scars started just below his Adam's apple, a solid, perfect circle of rough skin that bled out down his throat to strike out across his sternum. They stopped at the dip of his ribcage, and Danny thoughtlessly traced his fingers down to thumb at the single, thin line that pointed towards Vlad's belly button, just below the water.

Vlad let out a strangled noise. "Daniel."

There was something beneath him, pressed up against the crux of his thigh, thick and burning. Danny only felt it once Vlad shifted, having practically sat himself on it when he'd tackled Vlad and pinned him down. Curious, Danny rolled his hips against it and watched Vlad seethe out a hiss, eyes flaring red and back arching. Green eyes fluttered briefly back to blue as Danny let out a soft breath, eyes drooping as a pleasant sensation shot through him at the movement. 

He released Vlad's wrists to clutch at the elder halfa's shoulder and grind his hips down, chasing the heat that buzzed through him before. Danny felt his lips pull back in a snarl when Vlad's hands immediately shot down to grab his waist and lift him back up. Green ectoenergy burst from his hands, warning and displeased. Vlad winced and scowled.

"Dammit--Daniel, you're _drunk_. Stop," he hissed shakily.

"I can't get drunk," Danny denied as he wrapped his legs around Vlad's waist to keep the man from seperating them completely. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip and sighed when he'd pressed his muff flush against Vlad's erection. The pressure was dull and hot and made his brain hazy in a way that was _very_ nice. "I broke into your house for a chance to relax. If you're gonna interrupt me you could at least help me out."

"I'm supposed to overlook the breaking and entering bit, am I?" Vlad replied dryly, though his voice was raspy and his hands shook. His fingers left minute bruises against Danny's hips, healed so quickly that it was like pressing white down on a sunburn. Vlad ran his tongue along his bottom lip, heating his fingertips pink to stain the skin beneath them longer--ectoburn was significantly harder to heal. 

And yet.

Vlad clutched Danny's hips and pulled him up again. "As fascinating as this recent development has been, you're still drunk, Little Badger--"

Danny huffed. "I can't get--"

"You can if it's laced with blood blossom extract," Vlad drawled, eyes half-lidded and one brow quirked. "Which, considering our shared ghostly status, everything in my arsenal would be and is. So yes, Daniel, you are drunk. And considering you can barely fight me off when you're _sober_ , I suggest you get off me and out of my house."

Danny's eyes narrowed, the blue of his irises disappearing behind Phantom's green once more. His hands tightened on Vlad's shoulders and he leaned forward. "Make. Me."

Eyes flashing, Vlad flashed his own fangs at Danny in a heady sneer. In a move so quick Danny barely registered it, Vlad had lunged forward and slammed Danny into the opposite side of the tub, pinning him there and effectively swapping their positions. Vlad's hard cock slid between Danny's legs, rubbing up between his folds and grinding against his clit. Danny moaned, head thrown back, and his breath hitched when Vlad's mouth pressed against the column of his throat.

"Very well, Daniel," Vlad growled, dragging his fangs across Danny's skin. "Have it your way. I'll help you _relax_." Then he grabbed Danny's hips and flipped him over, the chill of the tile hitting his chest and making goosebumps race over his skin.

In contrast, Vlad's hands were so hot they _burned_ , tracing paths of fire across Danny's skin as he skated his hands down Danny's chest and up his neck. One hand took a fistful of damp black hair and pulled, yanking Danny's head back so Vlad could latch his mouth to Danny's pulse point and begin to gnaw a hickey into existence. The other hand took hold of Danny's waist and held him brutally still, ceasing the grinding Danny had been attempting beforehand. Danny squirmed where he was pinned, lips parting as he panted out harsh, stuttered breaths that misted the air in front of him and feathered frost against Vlad's ear. 

Vlad cursed and his hips jolted forward, instinctive. A hand splayed against the small of Danny's back, pressing against the base of his own scars as he moaned quietly into the frosted tile. A familiar heat started up beneath the spread of Vlad's hand--the sear of flames that had left him burned and raw and seething more than once before. But all at once it guttered out, a strange light fading into being out of the corner of Danny's eye. He could see the the faint sheen of emerald and magenta glinting in the reflection of the bubbles below him, swimming in and out of focus as his vision blurred on every exhale. 

Above him, he heard Vlad suck in a sharp breath, pulling back to examine whatever had just happened. There was an odd, awed noise, and Danny felt those long, calloused fingers skate up his spine. Tracing his scars, he realized after a moment. Danny arched up into the touch like a cat, a pleased noise crooning out of his lips, thoughtless and dizzy. 

When Vlad pulled away, the glows faded, only to burst back to life a moment later when Vlad pressed his chest flush against Danny's back, panting heavily in his ear. "You'll never let me forget how perfect you are, will you, Daniel?" Vlad mouthed at his neck, licking reverently just below Danny's jaw and groaning quietly as he rubbed his cock up against Danny once more. "How utterly resplendent..."

The praise washed over Danny and flooded his chest with something warm. His eyes fluttered and he rocked his hips back, silently asking for more. 

Objectively, Danny knew that this was insane. He should not be pushing his ass back against his arch enemy's hips and craving the way the man's hands left brilliant marks against his skin. Vlad, in turn, should not be whispering glittery, rueful accolades against Danny's throat and grinding up against him like a horny dog. Danny thought wryly that Vlad honestly hadn't put up much of a fight. A token protest, a weak exclamation of Danny's vulnerability, but then Vlad had pinned him down at the first sign of challenge. 

And maybe it was the booze. Maybe it was the fact that he'd lost a lot of blood. But as Danny glanced back at Vlad and saw the man looking at him with a blackened, hungry sort of reverence, he knew that Vlad had always kind of looked at him the way he was looking at him now.

That weird, mangled glow dragged Danny's gaze away from that molten, dark gaze, and his eyes widened when they alighted on the sight of the lines on Vlad's chest glowing a bright pink, pushed against his own scars and smothering their own green luminescence. In the light between them, he could just barely see the rapidly closing gashes of from Kitty, as if they were retreating from the ethereal glow of his skin. Danny's mouth dropped open, but before he could spit out the questions and accusations that had jumped to the forefront of his mind, Vlad's mouth had covered his own and a hot tongue slipped past his lips to sweep the expanse of his mouth harshly. A pleasant tingle started in the roof of his mouth, and Danny moaned when Vlad deepened the kiss, the hands on his hips discreetly shifting him over a bit as he did so. 

Danny's eyes flew open when Vlad pushed him right in front of one of the jets, a shot of scorching arousal lancing through his limbs as the pressurized water licked at his clit. A startled cry ripped itself from his lips, Vlad chuckling deeply against his mouth as a whine built up in the back of Danny's throat.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , oh my God--" Danny hissed out when Vlad used his iron grip on the young halfa to slowly rock him back and forth, Danny's head thrown back as white burst behind his eyes every time Vlad shoved his hips forward. He felt like he was coming apart at the seams, his core throbbing and dripping in time with Vlad's maddening rhythm. "Fuck me, you bastard, _fuck me_ \--"

"Your _mouth_ , Little Badger," Vlad snarled, jerking Danny's hips back until his cockhead pressed against Danny's abdomen. "Is that anyway to speak to someone who's trying to help you?"

"I swear to fuck, Vlad, if you are not in me in the next thirty seconds I'm going to--" Danny's breathless, desperate threat was cut off by Vlad pulling back and pushing into him, a warbling groan shoved out of his mouth instead. " _Fuck_."

"Yes, that's it," Vlad breathed, sounding strained. He groaned, deep and rumbly against Danny's back as his hips slid flush. A reverent mouth pressed a kiss to Danny's shoulder blade, the slightest pinch of fang enough to have him aroused anew. Vlad felt like molten metal at his back, unbearable heat surrounding him on all sides, filling him up and making him melt. "God, _yes_ , my perfect boy, that's it."

Danny made an embarrassingly high-pitched noise, eyes screwed shut as a mournful keen came crooning out of his mouth. He felt Vlad start to press small, frenzied kisses down his spine, occasionally veering off to follow the jagged bracts of his scars. Bursts of chartreuse flared behind his eyes every time Vlad's lips met his skin, the little pecks so full of veneration that it choked him. It made his chest ache, caught somewhere between feeling like a wild, cornered animal and a dog begging for affection. He wanted... _something_ , and while he wasn't entirely sure what it was, exactly, Danny knew that he wanted it _badly_.

He just couldn't be sure he wouldn't try to bite Vlad for giving it to him.

...Not that Vlad was doing much of anything at the moment, other than driving him _insane_.

"Move," Danny ground out after a moment, wincing when his voice came out tinny and breathless. His head was spinning, and he very suddenly needed the upper hand back. He reached back to cup the back of Vlad's neck for support as he determinedly shoved his hips backward, eyes rolling back when the movement put him back in the path of the jets. 

Danny could've shouted in frustration when those burning hands caught his waist once more, stilling him with an ease that usually made Danny nervous. Vlad huffed against his ear, sending a bolt of shivers over him. He held Danny in place in front of the jet until he started to squirm in earnest, face flushed and trembling with sensation. "I believe the word you're looking for is 'please', dear Daniel."

Vlad sounded a bit breathless himself, which made Danny preen internally even as he turned to snarl at Vlad for the jibe. 

Before he could, a hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him up, keeping his back flush with Vlad's chest as he did so. The shift in angle made Vlad's cock _push_ at something it hadn't before, and Danny sucked in a strained breath as his vision swam, entire body locking up to try and get away from it. Between the pressure of the jet and the minute shifts of Vlad's length, the shimmering ecstasy of before abruptly shoved over into something far too overwhelming. The hand around his throat tightened, squeezing until it was hard to draw breath. Danny gasped, black spots dancing across his vision. 

The trill of instinctive fear that shot through him at the feel of Vlad's hand around his neck got lost in the conflicting signals of his brain until it, too, became merely another tinge of arousal. Then his head was going all fuzzy and he couldn't think at all because it was _good_. Danny raised his hands to clutch as Vlad's fingers, a pitiful whine escaping his lips. 

"Please," he rasped roughly, frantic. "Please, please, please--"

"Good boy, Daniel. _Very_ good, love," Vlad panted as he nipped sharply at Danny's shoulder, thrusting his hips up and mouthing another bruise into Danny's skin. He nuzzled against the back of the young halfa's neck, a low rumble of pleasure escaping his throat as he rocked up in a maddening rhythm that made the water slosh over the sides of the tub. 

"Vlad," Danny gasped out, head thrown back as he struggled to breathe through the onslaught of sensation. He could feel his abdomen tightening already, and he knew that he was going to come embarrassingly quickly. 

He cried out weakly when the hand clamping down on his hip slid down through his happy trail and the thatch of black beneath it, ghosting almost curiously against the the sensitive flesh stretched around Vlad's cock. Then, encouraged by the strangled noise Danny released, it slipped back up to work him over in lieu of the water pressure. Danny choked on a moan, back arching as the coil in his abdomen burst and sent heat rocketing through him, Vlad hissing in his ear as he tightened up. 

" _Fuck,_ " Vlad snarled, his hand slipping to grasp Danny's thigh as he picked up a punishing pace. The deep, animalistic noise combined with a curse Danny knew Vlad hated on principal sent a thrill down his spine.

Danny yelped when the heat from Vlad's hands turned sweltering, his mind still spinning helplessly as the high of his orgasm climbed into something overpowering. Ice poured out of his hands, still clutched around Vlad's fingers, only to immediately melt and slip down his chest soon as it touched Vlad's skin. It kept the burn away from his throat, however uncontrollable, even as the grip on his thigh grew broiling. 

Pulling his leg up--or, trying to--Danny let out a ragged noise. "H-Hurts--Vlad, your--"

The fingers on his throat twitched, the rough pushes of Vlad's hips stuttering, before a growl ripped out of Vlad's chest and he shoved them both forward to slam back into the edge of the tub. Palm slapping into the tile, Vlad wrapped the other around Danny's chest, arm braced flush against the less ghostly scars beneath it. Danny scrambled to put a hand down as well to avoid smashing his face into the tile, gasping in a full breath and nearly slamming into the floor anyway when his arms shook at the force of it.

Danny heaved in air, gaze snagging on the now blackened tile beneath Vlad's hand. The scorch marks were jagged and striking, and Danny had a moment to dread what his leg looked like before Vlad was fucking into him much harder than before, hitting deep on every thrust and punching Danny's breath right back out of him. 

He hadn't even had the chance to come down from his first orgasm, and yet Vlad seemed hellbent on hurling him towards another. The arousal in his gut felt raw and bruised, building slow but steady with every wet-hot drag of Vlad's cock. 

A keen slipped out of Danny's lips, wild and frenetic. He grasped the edge of the tub, toes curling, and watched with glazed eyes as his verglas met Vlad's ash and began to seep beneath the tiles.

Faintly, through the roaring of blood in his ears, he could hear the sound of something creaking--like rending metal. The floor burst with a loud _crack_ , and lukewarm water started to spray up from the rift in the tiles like a fountain, misting over them both. Danny barely had the strength to care, too busy struggling to keep from flying apart at the seams, the press of Vlad at all sides the only thing keeping him together. 

Iron gray streaked with white fell in a curtain next to Danny's face, now dripping quick droplets of water down them both. Vlad pressed his mouth to the skin behind Danny's ear and groaned, panting. "Can you come for me again, Little Badger?"

" _Vlad_ ," Danny sobbed, entire body shaking. He felt like a frayed livewire, sparking and liable to burst into flame. His feet pushed uselessly at the slick tub walls, back arching.

"I can't touch you, love," Vlad crooned regretfully in return, voice husky and strained with his own edge. "Can you come on my cock alone?" 

Danny found out very quickly that he most certainly _could_ , his body drawing taut as his second orgasm crashed over him in a wave of bright sensation, violent and blinding. His mouth opened on a silent scream, eyes rolling back as Vlad sank his teeth onto the meat of his shoulder, muffling a whine as Danny constricted around him. Vlad's rhythm went stuttery, and they rode out their respective highs in a harsh tangle of limbs. 

Then, without warning, Danny went limp beneath him. 

He would've collapsed face first onto the broken tile had Vlad not tightened his grip across the younger halfa's chest, alarmed. He tore his mouth from Danny's flesh, chest heaving.

"Little Badger?"

Nothing.

Vlad hastily used his forearm to tip them both backward so he could look at Danny's face, eyes widening when he saw the boy's eyes closed, face slack. He pressed two fingers to Danny's pulse, letting out a breath of relief when Danny's face scrunched up in discomfort and craned away with a whine. He was just unconscious. 

...Well then.

What a turn of events.

For a moment, Vlad's eyes flashed, roving over Danny's prone body. His hands were still running far too hot to touch, but he wanted to. Vlad wanted to run his fingers over every inch of skin currently trapped in his arms, card his fingers through that wild, inky hair and never let this treasure out of his sight ever again. He seriously considered taking advantage of Danny's momentary weakness and locking him away in one of the ghost traps Vlad had laying around in the lab.

He could do it. He had the means, and Daniel had foolishly let his guard down in enemy territory long enough to make himself vulnerable... Danny Phantom would disappear, cased in glass for Vlad to admire. Fists bound, fangs capped, biting wit gagged...

Brow furrowing, Vlad snarled quietly to himself. 

No. Daniel had the infuriating ability to wriggle his way out of almost any situation, especially where Vlad was concerned. Daniel had come to _him_ this time, and there was no better way to teach him to never do it again than to burn this unintentional olive branch by hurting him.

No matter how much Vlad wanted to.

"Well," he mused softly as he gazed upon the bloodied bitemark now oozing crimson over Daniel's collarbone. His eyes trailed down, a purr slipping out of his lips as they alighted on the bruises staining Daniel's hips and throat a vivid violet. And there, at the cusp of his thigh, was an angry, painful looking welt in the shape of Vlad's hand. "Perhaps I've done enough for today." Indeed, fucking Daniel so well he'd lost consciousness surely counted as helping him _relax_. 

Using gentle movements, Vlad shifted Danny so he could clean his shoulder, reluctantly slipping out of the warmth between his legs so he could clean away the evidence of their escapade. Danny made small, devastated noises throughout, as if the gentleness was more discomfiting than the original pain. 

Vlad drained the tub, giving burst pipes a disdainful look as he hefted Danny in his arms like a tired bride. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it carefully around Danny and strode, stark naked, into the hall. Vlad huffed at the trail of water behind him, irises flaring red as he flashed his body temperature up just enough to send the rest of the dampness steaming off him. 

A glow of pink surrounded the door handle to the bedroom closest to his own, pushing it open so Vlad could walk through it unimpeded. He laid Daniel down on the bed, tugging the towel off to dry him off more thoroughly and ruffle it through the boy's hair so it wouldn't wet the blankets. Vlad hummed and tucked Daniel under the covers, taking great pleasure in stroking the sharp line of his jaw, feathering his fingers through damp, soft hair and curling around the flesh of Daniel's ear. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the edge of Daniel's parted lips. 

"Sweet dreams, dear Daniel," Vlad murmured, voice suddenly rueful. 

He ripped himself away from Daniel, irritated at himself. Vlad was still pleasantly loose limbed and buzzing, however, so he merely resigned himself to seeing to his now shattered jacuzzi with a sigh. No matter how much he wanted to curl up beside and around Daniel while he was still technically allowed, he had things to attend to.

Needs must.

When he returned, Daniel was gone.


End file.
